Many speech encoding and decoding systems represent voice segments by their spectral envelope. In some systems the segments are represented only by the absolute magnitude of the spectrum, and the phase is generated synthetically for the reconstruction. Such systems suffer from poor initial phase alignment which results in poor compression of phase data and poor combination with the synthetic phase. They also do not allow real and synthetic phase data to be combined in the same frame, and their final alignment suffers from poor segment connection.